Questions In The Dark
by Pearlrosess
Summary: Legolas passes past death into something else, can Aragorn save him in time, if not he will either self destruct or be killed


Hey all, this an old story of mine. It is no longer posted, I was just wandering if ya'll would be interested in reading it, below are excerpts from the five chapters I have currently written. If you would be interested in me posting it, email me at Pearlrosess21@aol.com title the subj. "Questions in the Dark" Thank you.  
  
They continued to walk on their way to Mirkwood, to return Legolas home from his recent excursion. Aragorn had been sent to find him after he turned up missing. The truth was that he was never truly missing. He had just wondered into a small town, all though a ruff town, it was accommodating. He found Legolas in a bar, drunk! He did not understand this, and something was troubling him about the way Legolas looked. His good friend actually looked paler than usual, as if his blood had drained from his face. One other thing the ranger took notice of was Legolas' nails. They were unusually long for an elf and looked as if they could easily puncture the skin. They continued to walk and did not stop until nightfall, were they then made camp.  
  
"Legolas, I know that you father was poisoned, and that is how he died. I also know that something happened at a monastery at the edge of Mirkwood. I do not know what exactly happened; just that something big went on there. Did you." he paused to look into his friends eyes, searching desperately for the truth, "have anything to do with what went on there?" He finished slowly.  
  
Legolas assumed his blank stare that he used when thinking of deep thoughts. -{I know I am a monster. He could never understand. Even if he did, he could never accept that I did this to myself! I cursed them all and even the Valar! How could I have been so stupid!}- He closed his eyes as painful tears began to slowly make there way down his cheeks as they turned even paler than usual.  
  
Legolas jerked at the touch of warm skin against his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Aragorn wiping away his tears. He looked so innocent, so pure and clean. No, he could never understand or accept it.  
  
Aragorn saw his friend fall and was immediately by his side. "Are you injured?"  
  
Now starting to catch his breath, Legolas answered. "I do not believe that I am." Then he felt it, a shape pain searing through his upper, right shoulder. Legolas tried not to wince but didn't succeed.  
  
Legolas fell to his knees, defeated not by the enemy, but by his friend. "I, uhhh."  
  
He went to his pack and pulled out his wineskin. He looked at it for a minute and then took a big swig. He stopped, starred at it again, it tasted funny. Everything began to swirl, he stumbled back and fell onto his bedroll, into a deep sleep.  
  
In a guttural, but common language, he heard the orcs try and speak, "Freeze Elfling!" Then he noticed them, all seven. He could take them easily, so why was he not moving? The archer stepped slowly, but deliberately out from behind the tree which was holding his friend in air. The orc's ugly black arrow pointed directly at the limp head. Could he really take them all down before he let the arrow fly home? He didn't really know. He could take them down, but how fast was he in his weakened state? Before he could continue to try and figure it out, and orc grabbed his weapons from there resting place on his back and in his hands. He let them win.for now. He felt something hard hit his head and felt slight pain and then saw nothing but blackness.  
  
-{So my Liege has found a way to stop my blurring! Well damn him, may he die in the fiery pits of Mordor! I must find a way to help Aragorn.}- "Listen, Orc", he was cut off. "Me Kesk! Me leader!" "Okay, Kesk. Why don't you leave the human alone and come join me in some fun." The orc seem to actually ponder this. "Me be back, then we play." Kesk made his way over to the circle. Legolas slowly inched his way closer to get a better look, he had to know what they were doing to his friend, and why he kept grunting so strangely. 


End file.
